Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia
Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia is a free-to-play game in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series for the iOS and Android platforms, co-developed by Square Enix and Team Ninja of Koei Tecmo, and published by Square Enix. The game released in Japan on February 1, 2017. While the battle system is more similar to a traditional JRPG than to a brawler, it features mechanics from previous Dissidia titles, such as BP and HP being separate forms of damage, Wall Crushes, and special team attacks delivered in the style of EX Bursts. Gameplay Similar to previous games in the series, players are able to traverse a multitude of continents and maps. By clicking on nodes within the map, players can engage in cut-scenes, battles and open treasure chests. Maps feature gates which restrict progress until they are unlocked by fulfilling certain criteria. The game features a turn-based battle system that retains the Brave and HP attack mechanics of previous entries, allowing players to raise their own Brave and severely damage their enemies. In battle, players are able to utilize the distinct abilities of their characters which vary in effect. Friends can be used in battle for a duration of 3 turns. Characters *CH followed with a two-digit number indicated a character's recruitment during a story chapter. *EV indicates a character's recruitment via a time-limited event. *PE indicates a character's recruitment via a permamently available event. Story The events that happen in this game are complementary to those that transpire in the world of the Dissidia Final Fantasy reboot since they share the same gods and the same crystals. The world of Opera Omnia was created by Spiritus and Materia as a paradise where their champions could rest from the battles they clashed in in the other world. However, one day time and space started to crumble as dimensional distortions began to appear and several armies of monsters came out of them. With the equilibrium endangered, the crystals summoned an ancient moogle from the past to help them recover the stability that was about to be lost for good. By gathering "light" with the help of the champions from varied worlds, this moogle started an adventure to finish with the end of the world before it's too late. Development Release The release of the global game was pre-announced on social media channels as being 5:30 PM Pacific Standard Time January 30 (01:30 31 January UTC), but did not appear until 6:07 PM (02:07). Further, the iOS version infrastructure had been delayed for more than two hours. Specific reasoning was not given for the delays. Players whom pre-followed Opera Omnia social media accounts received a gift at launch. In addition, the game hosted a launch campaign extended through February 7. Production credits Voice cast Gallery DFFOO Icon.png|Game icon. DFFOO Chapter 8 artwork.jpg|Artwork of eighth chapter Etymology Opera omnia is a Latin phrase for "complete works". External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site *Announcement trailer *Fan-driven English Wiki *English Database References Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Category:Games Category:Free-to-play games Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy